One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by BrucasAlwaysForever
Summary: Sequel to Four Years, Six Months, Two Days. After sixteen years the gang kids are all grown up, starting High School, Middle School and Elementary School. There are all new love triangles, drama, fights, and secret. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton.
1. The Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**

**(A/N: Okay this is the sequel to Four Years, Six Months and Two Days, this is basically the intro for each character just so you can know whose who children and you know the basic, the second chapter should be up soon so stick around! Also some of the ages are a little off and I know that but that's just the age I really want to be so please bare with me! Remember it's just fiction plus I bet the would mistake like this in the real show also...lol!) **

Chapter One: The Intro

**Lucas Eugene Scott:** 36  
**Brooke Davis Scott:** 35

**Children:**

**Heather Karen Scott**  
**Age:** 16  
**School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Features:**  
Long brunette hair.  
Hazel eyes.  
Dimples.  
Looks much like Brooke when she was in high school but also a little different.

**Chad Keith Scott**  
**Age:** 16  
**School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Features:**  
Short blonde hair.  
Hazel Eyes.  
No dimples.  
Has a broody like thing to him like Lucas did.

**Serena Kaithlyn Scott**  
**School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Age:** 15  
**Features:**  
Long curly brunette hair.  
Blue Eyes.  
No dimples.  
Has mixed looks of Lucas and Brooke but portrays Brooke more.

**Eric Nathan Scott**  
**School:** Tree Hill Middle School  
**Age:** 13  
**Features:**  
Short brunette hair.  
Blue eyes  
Dimples.  
Looks more of a boyish version of Brooke.

**Emily Ashley Scott**  
**School:** Tree Hill Middle School  
**Age:** 13  
**Features:**  
Long blonde curly hair.  
Hazel eyes.  
Dimples.  
Looks like a girly version of Lucas.

**Jason Eli Scott  
School:** Tree Hill Middle School  
**Age:** 11  
**Features:**  
Blonde short hair.  
Blue eyes.  
Dimples.  
Has mixed looks of Lucas and Brooke but portrays Lucas more.

**Manny Sabrina Scott**  
**School:** Tree Hill Elementary School  
**Age:** 9  
**Features:**  
Shoulder length brunette curly hair.  
Blue Eyes.  
No dimples.  
Looks mostly like Brooke and Karen combined.

**Nathan Scott:** 35  
**Haley James Scott:** 35

**Children:**

**Nathan Junior Scott:  
School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Age:** 17  
**Features:**  
Short brunette hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Looks mostly like Nathan.

**Melinda Deb Scott**  
**School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Age:** 15  
**Features:**  
Long blonde hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Looks how Haley looks her senior year of High School.

**Jesse Kevin Scott  
School:** Tree Hill Middle School  
**Age:** 11  
**Features:**  
Short brunette hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Look like Nathan and Haley mixed together.

**Cooper Lee:** 40  
**Rachel Gatina Lee:** 35

**Child:**

**Claire Gatina Lee  
School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Age:** 16  
**Features:**  
Long red hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Looks much like Rachel.

**Jake Jagielski:** 36  
**Peyton Sawyer Jagielski:** 35

**Children:**

**Miley Ellie Jagielski  
School:** Tree Hill High School  
**Age:** 15  
**Features:**  
Curly blonde hair.  
Green eyes.  
Look mostly like Peyton.

**Ian Jake Jagielski  
School:** Tree Hill Elementary School  
**Age:** 9  
**Features:**  
Short brown hair.  
Brown eyes.  
Looks mostly like Jake.

**Important things that happen over the last sixteen years:**

- Clothes over Bros has became more succesful and Brooke is a millionaire who still lives in Tree Hill no matter how much money she has, Lucas is also rich from his last three books he also is closed to be a millionaire and his lastest book is number three on the top ten best sellers.

- Peyton has become very succesful with her Record Label and she is now currently making millions along with Haley, Nathan got drafted into the NBA but retired at a young age. Jake is a stay at home dad, who doesn't mind that Peyton is making the big bucks but he still helps her out with label anyways.

-Rachel who is Brooke partner in Clothes over Bros is also making millions, Cooper got back into racecar driving and is currently on tour, Rachel and his relationship couldn't be better.

-Although they are all making plenty of money don't let the fame get to their heads but some of the kids might.

**Spoilers:**

-Two of Brooke's children will be involved in a love triangle.

-Peyton Record Label is at a risk, after something happens with Jason the lead singe of 'No Mean Yes'.

-Some relationship will begin to get rocky after money problems.

And plenty of more drama that I can't give away!


	2. He Said, She Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**

**(A/N: Okay this is the sequel to Four Years, Six Months and Two Days, this is the first official chapter and I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is a little short but don't worry the next one will be longer.)**

Chapter Two: He said, She said

Heather woke up and looked around her bedroom, she couldn't sleep the night before she kept having these bad dreams about losing the Classic Cheerleading Competition. It was the first day of school and she was nervous about it, there also the fact that she didn't want to go but she knew her parents would force her. She slipped in to her fluffy bunny slippers and walked to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth then took a long hot shower. She heard a bang on the door and she knew exactly who it was, her younger sister Serena. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in to a towel, she opened the door to see her younger sister arms crossed. Serena was always cranky in the morning because she wasn't a real morning person she was more of night person, she got that from her mom she guessed.

"The bathroom all yours!"

"Thanks," Serena went into the bathroom, she stuck her head out of the door. "Heather! Can you leave me those adorable pink pradas for me to wear?"

"Sure," Heather shrugged, she and Serena were always sharing clothes since they were close in age. Heather got dressed and blow dried her hair, she went downstairs where she saw her father cooking breakfast along side with her mother. They were both giggling and sneaking kisses, Heather hated when they did that. "Mom, dad so early in the morning?" she complained.

"Well honey if you don't like it maybe you can take your breakfast to go?" Brooke smiled at her daughter pleasantly. "Excited about you're first day as Junior?"

"No," Heather answered honestly. "Well at least I am the cheerleading captain this year right?"

Serena, Manny, Chad, Jason, Emily and Eric came downstairs all at the same time in the exact order. Brooke and Lucas liked having a big family, there was more love to spread around. Chad had the biggest appetite of them all so they knew he would be the one to eat the most and finish the fastest, they were right, he kissed his parents goodbye and left for school. Lucas stilled worked as a coach for the Tree Hill Ravens and Nathan was his assistant coach, Nathan Jr. was captain of the team and his best friend was co-captain, Chad was also on the team but he just played for the fun of it.

"I to got meet up with Claire so I'll see you guys later!" Heather smiled as she left through the kitchen door, her and Claire was the spitting image of Brooke and Rachel when they were younger. They were the best of friends and did everything together, Claire was also Heather's new co-captin.

"I am going to meet Melinda and Miley." Serena grabbed her backpack and left for school right behind her sister.

"And we're staying right here today, we want a ride to school," Emily referred to herself, Eric, Manny and Jason. "Cause we hate walking."

"Okay dad will give you a ride on his way to work," Brooke as she kissed all her kids on the cheek and then giving Lucas one on the lips making the kids cover their eyes. "I am going to work with Aunt Rachel today so I will see you after school, just be ready when I pick you up!"

Brooke waved at her children as she left out the door, she went to Rachel house to see that the house was spotless, Rachel hired a new house cleaner who could only come when Cooper was on tour. She didn't trust random women around Cooper, Brooke waited for Rachel in the kitchen as she always did. Rachel entered the room on her cell phone, "Yeah I want you to take extra shipments from New York and ship it to London. Okay. Thanks!"

Rachel hung up the phone, "Hey Brooke, you ready?"

"As always." Brooke smiled as the went back to her car.

* * *

Heather and Claire were walking through the Campus of Tree Hill High, "Did you see how cute the boys are this year?" 

"Yeah I notice," Heather looked around at all the boys that she thought were nerds last year. "Did you hear about the party tonight?"

"I am so there, I heard Brad going to be there!" Claire smiled nudging Heather in her sides.

"I know that's why I am going right after work." Heather worked at the Clothes over Bros store, that's how she earned her weekly allowance or she would beg for it. "He's going be mines this year!" She liked Brad for a while now, they were great friends last year but ever since she develop a crush on him it been sort of akward hanging around together.

"As long as you keep your hands of Nick you can have who ever you want!" Claire smiled as she spotted someone her and Heather despised so much. "Oh no psycho bitch stalker heading this way."

"Hey you two," the girl gave off the fakest smile. "How was your summer? Hope you weren't slutting around this time."

"Melissa we all know your just jealous that your not captain." Claire snapped.

"Oh please like I would want to be captain of the pathetic squad that we call a team."

"You won't be calling it pathetic when we win the Classic!"

"Ha, you're mother couldn't even win the classic what make you think that you can?" Melissa rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair.

Serena, Melinda and Miley saw the intense stare off between Heather and Melissa, Serena warned them to wait as she walked up to her sister and crossed her arms starring at Melissa, "Problem."

"Oh little sister coming to the rescue!"

"Listen you slut," Serena walked up to Melissa face. "You don't want it, now walk away."

"Okay," Melissa shrugged, she could obviously see she was outnumbered. "But that doesn't change the rumors about you does it Heather, about you and Tyler in the basement of that party last year. You were so drunk you couldn't remember what happened and week later you found out that you were pregnant and got an abortion. You thought I didn't know about but guess what?" Melissa whispered in Heather ear. _"We all know."_

Heather jawed dropped as Melissa walked away smiling, she ran into the girls bathroom crying followed Claire and Serena. Melinda and Miley saw them chase after her and decide to go along also.

* * *

Chad was walking around campus with his best friend Mike, they were best friends since they were in elementary school and vowed that they would be friends forever. Mike was on the basketball team, everyone sweared when Nate and his best friend Ryan graduated that Chad would be the new captain and Mike would be the co-captain. They were on there way to the gym, when they saw this beautiful girl, "I call dibs!" Chad said raising his hand as if they were in class. 

"Oh man but she's so hot!"

"Sorry man!" Chad left Mike and went to talk to the girl. "Hey, you new here?"

"Maybe," the girl said playing it mysterious. "Hey, I know who you are some girl told me you are a real jerk."

"Let me guess..."

"Serena." They both said with a chuckle.

"That's my sister she does that a lot," Chad laughed. "So I take it that you're a sophomore."

The girl simply shook her head, "I am Alyssa."

"I'm Chad but you probably already knew that," Chad said shaking her hand. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I heard there's a party tonight."

"So I'll catch you there."

"Maybe." Alyssa smiled walking away as Chad gazed on smiling.

* * *

Heather was in the stall of the girls bathroom crying while Claire and Serena banged on the stall doors, Melinda and Miley were sitting on the sink applying their make up. "Come on Heath, don't let that skanky bitch get to you." Claire said as she heard a laugh from inside the stalls, she moved back along with Serena as they heard the stall doors begin to open. 

"I'm sorry girls, it's just that she gets to me and as much as I want to fight her," Heather said wiping her tears. " And trust me, I want to fight her but I can't engage in a full on cat fight anymore."

"That's okay," Serena said rubbing her sister back. "I can."

They all laughed at Serena comment, "But seriously what happened back there, we all know it's not true." Melinda jumped from off the sink counter. "Or is it?"

"No it's a lie, just a bunch of he said, she said," Heather admitted. "The truth is I'm a virgin, everyone just think I have done it because I am this big tease but when it comes down to it, I just want that special someone."

"Why didn't you tell that bitch off then?" Miley chimmed in.

"It's not that easy," Heather shrugged. "I might be popular around the school but Melissa a Senior which makes her Queen Bee."

"Screw that!" Serena was pretty tough for a pretty girl. "Queen Bee my ass, I will mop up the floor with her."

"As much as I know that is true," Heather laughed. "No fighting this year promise?"

"Promise." The girls shook hands on it, as the girls walked out the bathroom Serena stay behind. "Yeah right, this year it's on."

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were at their Clothes over Bros office in Tree Hill, they were working on what to put in the new edition of magazine. Millicent walked into the room she was four months pregnant and still married to Mouth, "Okay boss, I am going to go to Milan this week to show off the new couture line, and I'll be sure to make you proud." Over those sixteen years Millicent had gain some style and ditched her glasses, Brooke promoted her as the new publicist and she loved the job and the pay. 

"Okay Millicent," Brooke smiled at her former assistant. "Now that we have everything down, we can finally go."

"No so fast Scott," Rachel stopped Brooke from packing up. "We have to plan out the fashion show for New York, you know the one taking place in two weeks?"

"I forgot!" Brooke hit her head. "Well after that I am going home to relax then picking up the kids."

"Yeah, I'm picking up the high schoolers," Rachel added. "And tomorrow is Haley's turn to be pick them up."

"We have things going pretty well don't we?" Brooke smiled.

"Well at least for now."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review, hopefully you all enjoyed it!)**

**dancefever0234, othfan326, naley4ever323**- Thanks you three for reviewing and coming back and to the people who are soon to be coming back, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)


	3. Just Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**

**(A/N: Okay this is the sequel to Four Years, Six Months and Two Days, second chapter up I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it! Go Brucas!)**

Chapter Three: Just Getting Started

Brooke and Lucas lied in bed together smiling at one another, after sixteen years they were still in love as if the first day they met. They had seven amazing kids that they would do anything for and they were highly succesful, life couldn't be better for them. "So what do you want to do tonight Broody? The high schoolers will be at a party tonight and the younger ones will be asleep so we can do anything we want."

"Oh really," Lucas squinted in way the that Brooke loved, he kissed on her lips and placed his hand on her cheek. "How about a little of that, some popcorn and a romantic movie that we won't be watching because we will be to busy making hot and steamy love."

"Oh Lucas how kinky of you," Brooke laughed. "But how about we skip the movie and the popcorn and skip to the hot and steamy part."

"You took the words right out of my mouth pretty girl," Lucas grinned as began kissing Brooke, she rolled on top of him as she began to unbottom his shirt. Lucas began to move up as Brooke began to grind on his pelvis, she pulled off his shirt and began clutching his blonde hair while looking into his blue eyes seductively. Lucas removed her shirt and they continued kissing, Brooke unbuckled his pants while not breaking the kiss leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

The door suddenly opened, Brooke and Lucas hopped off each other and hid under the covers, "Oh my gosh ew! Thank you for scaring me for life!" Emily shut the door running out of the room, Brooke and Lucas bursted into laughter.

"Maybe we should lock the door?" Brooke shrugged still laughing.

"Maybe," Lucas agreed as he locked the door and jumped back on her causing her to laugh even more. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Heather was behind the counter of the Clothes over Bros store flipping through a magazine, her sister, Serena, and Claire were shopping for some clothes to wear at the party tonight. It seemed to be one of the biggest party of the year because it was the talk all over school, Serena put down a red shirt and dark blue tight fitting jeans. Claire put down a black dress with some accessories, "Should I pay this time Serena?" 

"Nah I got it this time," Serena pulled out her credit card. "The least I can do after I forgot your birthday last year."

"True!" Claire agreed as Heather just looked at them laughing.

"If you're just going to wear them out of the store I don't really see a point in giving you bags." Heather said as she charged the credit card. "I'm about to close down the shop anyways so you might as well change so we can get the hell out of here, plus I am already dressed."

Claire and Serena got ready in the dressing rooms as Heather locked the front doors, once they were finished getting dressed Claire and Serena came out of the dressing rooms smiling. "What do you think, do we look like the girls in seventeen magazine or what?" Serena said as she and Claire began striking poses, Heather laughed at them once more, she loved them they were always making her smile. "Save some of that laughing for when you're flirting with Brad."

"For your information, I won't be flirting with Brad," Heather said as her sister and her best friend looked at her confused. "He'll be flirting with me."

"That's my girl!" Claire smiled giving Heather a high-five.

"Okay lets leave through the back." Heather lead them through the back of the store as she shut off all the lights and locked the door.

* * *

Chad was already at the party standing next to Mike and Nate, he looked as if he was searching for someone and he was. He was waiting for Alyssa to arrive if she already hadn't, the party was pretty crowded so he didn't know where she was. Nate nudge him in his side laughing, "Looking for someone?" 

"Yeah his new girlfriend Alyssa!" Mike teased him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chad punched Mike playfully. "At least not yet, I'm going to go look for her."

Chad began to make his way through the crowd, after what seemed like hours of searching he went to the punch bowl to grab a drink. He grabbed his self a cup, and felt his throat begin to burn as he began drinking it, someone obviously put a lot of liquor in to the punch. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder, he turned around to see Alyssa. She looked amazing, she wore a blue shirt that matched her blue eyes and tight fitting jeans, her long jet black hair was straighten and the front was covered in a bang. "Thought I wouldn't show?"

"No, I knew you would." Chad said memorized by her beauty.

"Oh so sure of yourself?"

"Nope, but I knew if you liked me as much as I like you," Chad smiled as he looked straight into her eyes. "I knew you would come."

Alyssa looked at Chad smiling, she didn't even realize she was smiling as he grabbed her hand she felt chills travel down her spine. "Do you want to dance?"

"Come on."

Chad and Alyssa hit the dance floor, the song playing was 'He Said, She Said' by Ashley Tisdale. Alyssa began grinding on Chad as he placed his hand on her hips, throughout the whole song it continued like this until Alyssa stopped and turned around. Chad didn't know what she was doing but got a clue when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, Nate and Mike who were watching from a distance slapped each other high-five and began smiling but across the room there was a total difference reaction. Chad ex-girlfriend, Alicia, had been watching from across the room, she sipped her cup of punch in pure jealousy, after she was done she crushed the cup violently and threw it on the floor.

* * *

Heather, Claire and Rachel had just arrived at the party and it looked like it was getting pretty wild, Chad was on the dance floor kissing some girl only Serena knew, Melinda and Miley were talking to two boys in the corner while drinking what they assumed was punch filled with alcohol. Nate, Mike and Ryan who had just arrived were seen making out with random girls every ten minutes, Heather saw Brad with a couple of his friends and smiled. She notice that he was heading her way and smiled, she turned Claire to find out she wasn't there but with Nick on the dance floor. 

"Can you believe that Serena?" Heather scoffed as she turned to see Serena was now with Melinda and Miley chatting it up with some random guy. "So much for being by my side."

"What's up Heather?" Brad asked as he nervously stuffed his hands into his pocket, he was a Senior at Tree Hill High. He was the heartthrob of the school after Nate, and he was also on the basketball team, she met him while she was cheerleading her freshman year.

"Hey Brad," Heather was just as nervous as he was, she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans trying to act casual while doing it. "You look great tonight." Heather meantally slapped herself in the face, _'You look great tonight? You couldn't think of anything else you idiot.'_ She thought to herself.

"Not as great as you do," Brad complemented her back as he notice her crack a smile. "So doing anything after this?"

"No not really why do you ask?" Heather asked in a raspy voice her mother was know to have, most boys thought it was sexy, especially Brad.

"Cause maybe we could---" Brad felt someone pull him, it was Melissa.

"Come on lets dance." Melissa smiled as she glared at Heather seeing the jealousy in her eyes. Melissa began to grind on Brad, he didn't look as if he really wanted to dance with her but tried to anyways to satisfy her, he placed his hands on her hips as Heather walked away rolling her eyes.

Claire stopped Heather before she went anywhere, she saw the whole scene and she was mad that Heather didn't tell her off, "You're not going anywhere." Claire pulled Heather onto the dance floor, they began dancing together catching everyone's attention. Brad had even stop dancing with Melissa to look at Heather as if he was in a trance, Melissa was mad, they were getting all the attention and knew exactly what to do to steal the spotlight. Melissa grabbed Brad by the collar and pulled him into an intense kiss, Heather and Claire stopped dancing as everyone attention was turned to the hot steamy kiss taking place between Brad and Melissa. Brad pulled away, he looked kind of confused and pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Heather smiled slightly at this, she notice that Serena was now by her side and she looked furious. Heather knew was coming next but she couldn't stop it, it all happen so fast, "You bitch, you're going to wish you never did that!"

Melissa scoffed, "I'm really getting tired of you and your teeny booper mouth!" She said as she pushed Serena into Heather. Serena jumped out of Heather arms and punched Melissa in the face, Melissa felt the corner of her lips to find it was bleeding. She punched Serena back and that started it all, Serena tackled her into a wall and slapped her. They began pulling each other hair neither one letting go of the other, Heather tried to pull Serena off of Melissa but it wasn't working. They finally got Serena off of Melissa but only for a moment, Melissa grabbed a glass bottle and threw it at Serena. It missed and hit the wall shattering into little pieces as the liquid from the bottle slowly slid down the wall, Serena was back on Melissa.

She dropped Melissa to the ground as they began rolling around punching one another, Serena was on top of Melissa and began numerously punching her. Chad pulled Serena up and into his arms, Melissa got up only to be met with a smack to the face from Serena who was still in Chad's grip. "Oh please let me finish this bitch off." Melissa was escorted out of the house for starting the fight while Serena was in a corner getting her bruises tended to.

Alyssa who was standing beside Chad tried to cheer Selena up, "Don't worry you got her good." She said causing Serena to laugh.

"What happen to our pack this morning?" Heather crossed her arms.

"No thank you sis for having my back?" Serena pouted.

"Thank you," Heather gave in as she hugged her sister. "You really did a number on her."

"Told you I wipe up the floor with her," Serena smiled as Claire began to ice her shoulder. "Literally, but hopefully this time she learned her lesson and will not be going after Brad again anytime soon."

"You know mom and dad are going to freak when they hear about this?" Chad warned her.

"I didn't think about that," Serena knew she was in for big trouble when she got home. "I'm going to have to suck up big time aren't I?" Chad and Heather nodded their heads, they loved Serena but at time she could be a wild child, not that it wasn't a good thing, most of the people they want to beat up usually end up fighting Serena first.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll only be grounded for like a month or two and you should be used to it by now." Miley tried to comfort but she didn't feel at that comforted. "That didn't really help did it?" Serena laughed shaking her head 'no'.

"Well if you get into big trouble just pull out Midnight Madness." Claire advised her. "That works with my mom half of the time, but it also gets me into more trouble just depends how pissed she is."

"Oh that should be good!" Serena thought about it. "But they'll be pretty pissed.

Melinda headed there way, she stood next to Miley, "How you doing Serena?"

"Good now." Serena shrugged as she saw Brad heading their way. "Brad heading this way time to split."

Heather looked at her family and friends shocked as they all scattered, Brad approached Heather looking a little guilty, "I'm sorry Heather, for kissing Melissa I mean. I didn't want to I didn't even expect it I was distracted."

"By what?" Heather asked understanding.

"By you." Brad answered honestly.

"Tell you what," Heather said as she walked next to him holding his hand. "Walk me home and we're even."

"Sure!" Brad smiled as they walked out the party.

* * *

Chad was whispering in Alyssa ears as she began laughing and hit him in the chest playfully, Alicia watched on jealously, she wasn't going to stand there and watch them do this to her she was going to do something about it. She was obviously drunk, she reeked of liquor, although she was beautiful girl sometimes she didn't know what to do with herself. She approached Chad putting her arm around his waist, "Hey baby!" 

Alyssa looked on confused, she didn't know what came over her but she wanted to punch Alicia in her face. Chad pushed Alicia off him, "Look Alicia we broke up and I'm moving on." Chad grabbed Alyssa hands and they began walking away, Alicia wasn't going to give up so easily. She pushed Alyssa onto the floor causing everyone to look at the scene, "What the hell is your problem?"

Chad helped Alicia up, "Are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded her head 'yes' and glared at Alicia, she pushed her back, "Listen drunky!"

"Please don't do this!" Chad begged her.

"Fine," Alyssa said. "But I really want to hit this bitch!"

"What do you see in her that you don't see in me?" Alicia yelled in a drunken rage. "I love you Chad, she doesn't, she just met you! What is she a freshman, you know this will never work out but me and you are great Chad and everybody knows it. Please take me back Chad, I love you!"

"Lets go." Chad left with Alyssa, they walked outside and just walked around. "I'm sorry about that, she just can't get over the break up. I really like you Alyssa but I understand if this is to much for you---"

Alyssa cut him off when she embraced him into a long and passionate kiss, Chad ran his fingers through her hair. Alyssa slowly pulled back smiling, "I really like you to, and it's not to much for me to handle, besides you seem worth fighting for."

* * *

"So does your sister always fight like that?" Brad asked remembering the fight between Serena and Melissa. 

"Are you forgetting last year when she was a freshman and she took on those two girls who were juniors at that party?" Heather laughed remembering that night, one of the girls said something about Serena and she pounced on them, literally.

"Oh yeah and you helped her even though she was doing extremely well," Brad laughed. "You weren't to bad yourself."

"Thanks." Heather smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, they were finally at her house. "Well this is it."

"I guess so," Brad said nervously his hands were getting sweaty. "If I were to kiss you right now would you hold it against me?"

"Not at all," Heather said in her raspy flirtacious voice, Brad slowly went in for this kiss. Heather felt chills as their lips crashed together, the kissed lasted for ten seconds but it felt like eternity to her. She pulled away smiling, "Goodnight."

Heather entered her house smiling as she closed the door and locked it, she leaned against it smiling, it was one of the best nights of her life. Brad was on the other door smiling also, he didn't know what it was about Heather but she was amazing, all the sudden he knew things were about to get a whole lot interesting.

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know we're not seeing a lot of Brucas yet but I just want you to get used to the kids first before we jump right back into the adults. But next chapter we should see Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Peyton, Jake and of course Brucas. Please review! Thanks for reading you guys!)**

**DramaHunny101**- Thanks, I am glad you like it so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**sunkissedprincess**- I love future fics also but I love anything with Brucas as long as Leyton doesn't get in the way...lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- Lol...I didn't want to wait, I just wanted to get right into the sequel while that idea was still fresh in my mind. I know sometimes I forget whose who and mix up the characters so I have to really pay attention to what I am writing. I usually keep writing Brooke for Heather at time, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**BRUCAS 2007**- Thanks I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thank you for reading it so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	4. Bring It On Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**

**(A/N: Okay this is the sequel to Four Years, Six Months and Two Days, second chapter up I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it! Go Brucas!)**

Chapter Four: Bring It On Part 1

Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were all standing around a bar, Peyton stood in the center while trying to make a toast, "Thank you guys for being here to support Halo Records and our sixteen years of being on top! I couldn't do it without the help of Brooke and Haley, but I can't thank Jake enough for always being there for me and supporting me throughout my career and helping me through all the up and downs." Peyton raised her glass higher. "This is to us!"

"To us!" They all cheered taking a drink of their liquor, it's been a while since they all spent time together without the kids interfering. Lucas had his arms snaked around Brooke waist while kissing on her neck, if anyone relationship was still as hot as it was in high school it had to be them two. Rachel rolled her eyes at them, "Seriously sixteen years later and you two still can't keep your hands of each other, but excuse me Lucas I need Brooke for a moment." Rachel smiled as she grabbed Brooke away from Lucas.

"So what's up?" Brooke asked as they walked around the club.

"Nothing, I just thought I would save everyone the pain of seeing you two make out in public," Rachel laughed. "And you wonder where Heather get it's from!"

"I can't help it if every time I see Lucas I want to jump his bones," Brooke laughed. "So you ready for the business trip next week? I already got the tickets and we should be leaving the day right after the fashion show, then we have to go to Milan, then back to New York to meet up with Heather, Serena, Claire, Miley and Melinda for fashion week. Damn, do we have a busy schedule!"

"Yeah we really do," Rachel linked arms with Brooke. "But for what it's worth, we are doing great and Millicent really sold that new line to Milan already, all we have to do is go sign a couple of paper and show the girls a good time. I still don't get how we are taking them to fashion week even though they are suppose to be grounded."

"They are grounded!" Brooke said. "But if they are planning to take over C/B after we are retired then they will have to be ready for stuff like this don't you think?"

"True," Rachel nodded. "My daughter going to be a great fashionista!"

"I am going to catch up with Lucas," Brooke smiled leaving Rachel side, and skipping to Lucas, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "Having fun broody?"

"Of course pretty girl." Lucas softly kissed her on the lips.

"It's pretty women now." Brooke smiled.

"Oh no, you will always be my pretty girl." Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist. "So lets go and have a little adventure."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked as Lucas began to whisper in her ears, she began laughing showing off those famous dimples that everyone loved, she playfully hit him against his chest. "How kinky of you, but I have to admit, it's always been my fantasy."

"Well let's make it reality." Lucas said lifting Brooke up.

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed as he took her into the men room. "You are so lucky this is Peyton's club!"

* * *

Heather, Serena and Chad were all in the family room watching TV, they were all incredibly bored but they were all grounded for the fight that happened at the party. "I can't believe we are missing another party because little miss fighter had to go and cause a fight, and now we're stuck baby sitting the kids." 

"Chad unless you want my foot up your ass, shut up!" Serena snapped. "Plus I really don't mind watching our little siblings because unlike you I actually care about them."

"Will the two of you stop arguing I am trying to watch tv," Heather lied, she was really on her T-Mobile Sidekick chatting with Brad. "I could have been with Brad right now but no I had to get grounded because of that stupid beyotch Melissa. Let's look through some of mom and dad's old DVDs, maybe we can find one that can help us with the new cheers we are making up!"

Chad lifted up a box of old DVDs and set it in front of his sisters, they began rumage through it looking for the perfect DVD, Serena saw found a movie box set with the title 'Bring it On: In It To Win It'. "Hey Heath, what about this movie? It looks really good for cheerleading moves and it got some good reviews on the back, maybe we should call Claire, Miley and Melinda to see it too."

"Way to turn this into girl night in."

"Kiss my ass!" Serena joked sticking her tounge out at her brother. "I'll make the call."

* * *

Haley was sitting in Nathan's lap with her arms around his neck, "James called today from L.A, he said school is going really good and he's doing great in basketball. I miss him so much, seems like yesterday he was begging to stay up late." Haley looked a little sadden by thought and Nathan took notice to this, he kissed her on the lips and smiled at her. He loved how much of a mother she could be, he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"I know you miss him, I miss him too and so does the kids," Nathan reassured her. "But he'll back soon, don't worry, he's a Scott."

"That's what I am worried about!" Haley laughed.

"Hey!" Nathan said defensively. "We're not all bad like Lucas is, I mean I am the nice brother."

"Honey," Haley said softly. "Don't lie to yourself."

Haley got up laughing and kissed Nathan on the lips, she caught up with Peyton who was at the bar with Jake. They seemed to be having fun because they couldn't stop smiling at one another, "I see you're two night is going extremely well, even with the fact that Rachel is here." Haley joked knowing Rachel was right behind her.

"Ha, ha, ha, really funny Hales," Rachel shook her head. "I bring fun to the group, you know you guys can't do nothing without me! Especially you Tutor Mom." They didn't know how it happened but Haley and Rachel had become close over the last sixteen years, they were the last two people that anyone would have ever thought to become friends. "And don't try to deny it because you're not a good lier!"

"Whatever Rach," Haley laughed. "Where is Brooke and Lucas?"

"Last I saw they headed towards the bathroom." Jake shrugged.

"You don't think?" Peyton looked around at her friends.

"Well this is Brooke and Lucas we are talking about," Rachel saw the two come out of the mens bathroom, their clothes were completely messed up and Lucas was wearing his inside out. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Scott, where have we been today? Screwing around in the bathroom were we?"

"No!" Lucas and Brooke lied.

"Liers, you two were getting your groove on!" Peyton laughed as Rachel, Haley and Jake joined her causing Brooke and Lucas to blush.

"I told you they would notice that your shirt was backwards!" Brooke punched Lucas in the arm. "Now we're caught!"

"I thought you liked the element of danger," Lucas joked. "If I remember you said 'This is so exciting, the feeling we can get caught at any moment really turns me on', or something like that."

"Brooke Davis, you whore!" Rachel nudge her in her stomach.

Nathan walked to the group with a couple of drinks in his hand, "This round is on me! So what was the joke? Oh, forget it, I know! Lucas and Brooke were doing it again!"

"You know what," Brooke giggled. "I hate you all!"

"We hate you too!" Rachel grinned.

* * *

"We so have to learn that move!" Heather was watching the movie and she was really enjoying it, they had some awesome cheerleading moves. Claire, Miley and Melinda had came over to watch it with them, Miley brought her younger brother Ian since he was to young to stay home alone. "The double dragon will help us win the Classic and teach Melissa a thing or two about wining a Classic!" 

"That looks really hard Heather," Claire watched the scene over again. "I mean who is going to do because I know I am not, I don't trust none of you whores to catch me after what happened last year."

"It was a mistake!" Melinda crossed her arms. "I was going to catch you but I got distracted."

"Over like the dumbest thing," Claire shook her head. "I mean who worries about failing a math test that they forget to catch someone which is way more important!"

"What can I say I am my mothers child."

"I have to get the squad together tomorrow and we're going to pratice this until we get it right," Heather smiled still as she flipped through the scene ten times. "Okay, I am going to take this to school tomorrow and see what we can do, let's just watch some real tv now." Heather took out the DVD and put on the news, they saw Jason from 'No Means Yes' and began to put the volume on the tv louder.

"The lead singer of the rock group 'No Means Yes' was charged with possesion of drugs this afternoon when police found three pounds of marijuna in the back seat of his car, police has on record the last thing he said was 'I am so faded right now.' He will be charged with a DUI and many other types of charges, his hearing is set for tomorrow morning where his manager Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott will have to attend to bail him out."

"That bastard!" Miley pulled her cell phone out and began calling her mom.

* * *

"Hey guys keep quiet Miley is calling," Peyton laughed along with her friends, she opened her cell phone and heard Miley rambling. "Honey, honey calm down! What's going on?" 

_"Jason been arrested for possesion of drugs and DUI!" Miley exclaimed. "We were just watching the news and they said you will have to be there to represent him in court along with Aunt Haley, I'll keep you posted if there is anything else."_

"Thanks," Peyton hung up her phone. "Haley we have a major problem on our hands!"

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be better and packed with more drama!)**

**Brooke6404**- Lol...I love Serena and how she's the tough one out of them all, and who wouldn't go after Melissa she such a witch with a b. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**Brucas2006**- I thought it would be funny for them to pull out Midnight Madness, Claire is so Rachel's daughter. It's great that you're getting to picture everybody now which make it easier to tell the difference and whose who. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**othfan326**- It's okay that you didn't get to review the last two chapters, I like how they are close because it just shows how close their parents are and how they all have the vibe they had when they were in high school. I know they have major drama and it's not even over yet, these kids are bound to because their parents were like drama freaks when they were younger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**sunkissedprincess**- I know, I love the love triangles, you'll se more of it in the next chapter so don't worry I didn't forget. They will actually discuss it soon after some events, it's going to be a great mother/daugther moment. Trust me Leyton will not get in the way in this story, I am sure Brooke kids would kill Peyton if she even tried anything with Lucas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**naley4ever323**- Thanks for reading and I am glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**stephy04**- Thanks! I will keep it going, sorry I took very long to update but I have been very busy because I started a new semester at school so it was very hard to adjust. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**onetreehillgirl066-** Well basically in this chapter, Melissa tried to make Heather jealous by flirting with Brad and Serena kicked her ass for it. Chad new crush Alyssa is being threaten by his ex-girlfriend Alicia. It will develop better so you'll understand it better soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

**reina123**- Thanks for reading and I am glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)


End file.
